the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Play Logs - (05-15-16)
4:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAnyway. * *Scouting around the brick border of a large, abandoned city.* *4:42Anakin Jared *Patroling, holding duel wielding hilts of some energy blades* *4:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Let me get on Mobile, meow *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *4:47Anakin JaredWb *4:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Eventually decides to go ahead and investigate, so I leap ono the top of the brick wall, and leap into the decrepit city.* *(Thanks, meow.) *4:50Anakin Jared(Welcome.) * *Examines scrap heaps to find anything salvageable* *4:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I bound around the streets, dashing over potholes and feverishly searching for nothing in particular.* * *Briefly glimpses Anakin, but I just keep going.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *5:00Anakin Jared *Mumbles and growls, scavenging all around the area for something of value* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *5:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Goes back to watch Anakin, and I conceal myself.* *5:11Anakin Jared *Goes on the street and walks down it* *5:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Follows him, keeping in the shadows.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *5:25Anakin Jared *Enters the City Hall* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *5:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Mumbles, and I morph to my Pseudan form.* *5:33Anakin Jared *Wanders around the City hall, collecting papers and folders on the way* *5:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Follows him, before I eventually knock on the wall.* Knock knock. *5:37Anakin Jared *Turns around* *5:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Smirks, and gives a cynical wink.* *5:39Anakin JaredIdentify yourself. *5:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZSays the one stealing government papers. *Leans against a column in the building.* *Mind telling me what you need those for? *5:41Anakin JaredTo find out what happened here. *I'm not trying to steal anything important. *I'm looking for logs. *5:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Narrows my eyes, my left eye blazing cyan.* *5:44Anakin JaredBesides, don't tell me you trust the government. *5:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sighs, and twitches an ear.* Alright, I'll agree with you there. Screw governments. *What makes you think you can trust those logs? *5:46Anakin JaredI'm not holding my breath for inaccurate guesses. I need to see what I can gather and make use what I have foudn *5:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Quirks an eyebrow, and looks at a document practically covered in black marker censoring paragraphs.* *5:49Anakin Jared *Looking at the papers, swapping them out after brief moments repeatedly* *5:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Watches Anakin, gaze set on his hands carding through the documents.* *5:54Anakin JaredSo... why are you here? *5:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWandering. Bored. Nothing to do. Plus, cities are nice places to live in.* * *Looks outside, and sees that it's started to rain.* *5:57Anakin JaredThey are nice indeed... without corporate idiots trying to run absolutely everything. *5:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAnd by cities I mean cities ruled by cats. *5:58Anakin JaredWhat species are you? You not full human or full anthro animal it seems. *5:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThat's my own info, bro. *Quirks my eyebrow.* Plus it shouldn't matter much. * *Morphs back into a cat, and bounds out the door, leaping out of sight.* *6:01Anakin Jared *Continues skimming through the papers* *6:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Runs through the wet streets, and the sky turns darker and darker until it seems like night.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *6:15Anakin Jared *Goes out, after gathering many folders with papers in them* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *6:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(They're going to get wet. :-T) *6:23Anakin Jared *Sprints to under an abandon shops cover* * *Enters the shop and turns on the light* *6:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Pokes my head out from under the counter of the store.* *6:26Anakin Jared *Sniffs, picking up the smell of wet cat* *6:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Looks up and sees Anakin. I click my teeth and scrape my claws on the counter.* *6:31Anakin Jared *Covers ears and jumps back* *ACK, what is that terrible sound?!?! *6:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHah. *Snickers and stares at him.* *6:33Anakin JaredOh-you... *I thought you would run off farther. *6:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hops up onto the counter and stretches, claws scraping on the counter a bit.* *I'm lazy, really. *6:34Anakin Jared *Covering ears partially* *Not unexpected from cats... not trying to insult you or anything. *6:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sits down.* Scavenged your much-needed documents? *6:36Anakin JaredAs much as I could carry. *6:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Morphs into a Pseudo, and examines my pointed blue fingernails.* Hm. *6:36Anakin JaredAnd I was hungry, hopefully this store has food for both of us *And hopefully it's not spoiled... rotten... taken by the people who abandon this place... *6:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Quirks an eyebrow.* No offense, but given that you're a fox, I didn't think you'd be up for sharing. Especially food. *And the least that I've found is bread. *With a filling. *6:37Anakin JaredOnly idiots on this world focuses on just themselves. *6:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZOf ants. *6:38Anakin JaredBesides, I'm ashamed of- *6:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) *6:38Anakin JaredWell... at least I won't be hungry until later *Because you just butchered my appetite, thank you so much, kind sir. *6:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI think I saw some of them carrying away maggots. So there must be some dead thing here. *6:39Anakin JaredOk, now you're really trying to make me lose more food then I can gain. *Any other nice, fine, details you want to add? *6:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYou'd eat ant-ridden bread? *I'm going to look for whatever killed whatever thing just died in here. * *Jumps down from the counter, shakes off my long blue fur, and I patter off into the nearby hall.* *6:41Anakin JaredI'll be here. Seeing if I can ever find anything interesting from these papers. *6:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHEY. FOXTROT. WANT TO SEE A DEAD BODY? *Calls out a moment later.? * *Comes back, in my cat form, dragging in a dead human body riddled with slashes, stab wounds, bullet wounds ... Hell, even bite marks.* *6:43Anakin Jared....uh... damn... *Well... I don't think we need over half the logs now. * *Goes up to the body and examines* *6:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThe hell has the power t-- ... *Cuts myself off, realizing something.* *6:44Anakin JaredTortured, sloppy and slow execution. *6:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZIf you ask mec I think this human was killed by a group. *me* *6:45Anakin JaredWas just about to guess that. *I think we both now know what is most likely the best reason for this place to be abandoned. *6:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... Wait. *6:46Anakin JaredA combination of bullet and bite marks...? *Another human couldn't have done this... *Unless if he was a physco... *6:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZFollow me. *Bolts off, faster than I usually would have.* *6:47Anakin JaredWhat the..? Huh?? * *Grabs the folders and follows your trail* *6:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sprints right across a massive puddle, sending a wave of water splashing around.* *6:49Anakin Jared *Turns to shield the folders, running backwards briefly* * *Carries the folders in mouth, following your trail on all 4s now, significantly keeping up more* *6:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Skids to a sloppy halt, slipping across the muddy, slimy, disgusting ground of a decrepit alley way.* * *Shakes myself off, but to no avail since the rainfall is becoming even thicker, almost to the point where every slant of rain is a wave.* *6:54Anakin Jared(Trying to do meme you tagged me on.) *6:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(owo) *6:54Anakin Jared(....I am questioning myself on how I can't quickly think of facts about myself) *(How do you tag, btw?) * *Barely keeping up with you* *7:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZEither by :dev(username): or :icon(username):. * *Looks around, shivering from the cold rain.* *(No parenthesis) * *Waits for Anakin.* *7:03Anakin Jared( :iconWheelslides? ) * *Stops right behinds you, soaked folders in mouth* *7:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Wheeslides*) * *Looks around.* * *Abruptly, a long ribbon, glowing with a leaf-green aura, slithers out from the darkness, a single wolf skull carved with swirls and other designs among the intricate ribbon's patterns is perched at the tip.* * *It surrounds the both of us for a bit, head nodding like it's almost sniffing.* *7:10Anakin Jared *Stares at it* * *Lightly puts down the folders* *7:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *It opens its mouth, and a glowing green energy ripples rapidly between the swirls in its skull, and blasts at both of us.* * *Leaps out of the way.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *7:17Anakin Jared *It impacts my personal shield, disabling and knocking me back* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *7:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Another one slithers out, this time having the skull of a sabre tooth tiger, and it blasts off several energy slashes from its sabre teeth AND energy blasts from its mouth.* * *Leaps towards Anakin, and I shove him out of the way before leaping back myself.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *7:27Anakin Jared *Spawns a personal shield for you, and keeps on the move* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *7:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sees a figure partially reveal itself, its silhouette partially lit by the glowing green ribbons.* *7:32Anakin Jared *Pounces a one of the floating skulls* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *7:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He phases through it, and both aim themselves at him.* * *A low, rough voice snarls: "Enough. What are you doing here?"* * *The silhouette shows itself fully, the glowing aura revealing a rough, frowning face.* *7:37Anakin Jared *Growls at the figure* I could ask you the same thing... *http://prntscr.com/b4ig75 (This good?) *7:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(You forgot the second colon on some if the :devWheeslides: names.) *7:40Anakin Jared(Fixed it and submitted it) *7:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"You both are the ones that came first. *"* *7:42Anakin JaredAnd IF we tell you... will you cease your attacks and tell us your reason?! *7:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The wolf skull bites down onto Anakin's shoulder, before releasing him.* "It's impolite to shout. But, fine." *7:44Anakin Jared *Growls lowly, restoring own personal shield, keeping Asmodium's up* *7:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI came because I suspected that you systematically rid this town of inhabitants. *7:47Anakin JaredGo look at the nearby markets corpse. The slashes extend longer then our claws and there are bullet penetrations where we have no guns. *7:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The stranger's eyes widen, revealing a penetrating green gaze that has two irises of different colours.* *"So. You accuse me, and me alone, am I correct?" * *Abruptly, more ribbons lined with skulls of various animals glowing with green aura burst forth, and vertabrae connect each one from the back. They aim themselves at both Anakin and myself, while cornering us.* *"How derogatory." *A ball of energy accumulates at the mouths of the skulls.* *7:52Anakin Jared *Steps forward* For the love of God, did I even imply that? *Use common sense! We don't smell of slain blood or flesh! *7:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI did. *Half-squinting because I'm bracing myself.* *7:54Anakin JaredLook at the corpse, in the market. That is obviously not our doing as we can't do accumulate that much damage on one person! *We were trying to figure this out ourselves and you're screwing us up! *And look around this damn place! *Do you honestly think we can steal one-tenth of what this place once contained?! *7:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A small child, eyes shut from probable blindness, suited in a purple sweater striped with white, and patched with dull purple and gray, stumbles out from the darkness, and tugs at the stranger's sleeve.* *7:57Anakin JaredA... survivor...? *7:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The child turns their head in our direction.* *7:58Anakin Jared *Looks at Asmodium, then back at the child* *7:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The green ribbons of aura retreat. All but one, to cast light. The stranger growls lowly, whispering to the small child.* "What are you doing? Go back, it's raining ... " *This kid isn't a human, like this other stranger is, Anakin. I'm getting that vibe. * *The child shivers in the rain, brow knit with curious fear.* *8:00Anakin JaredA companion of his most likely... * *Whispers to Asmodium* Have a plan... in case the tall one wants to kill us...? *8:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Can you log this, meow?) *8:02Anakin Jared(Sure.) *8:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The stranger sighs, and picks up the kid, letting them nestle into their fur-lined coat.* "Go. Just, go. I have another problem to deal with." * *The last ribbon finally retreats, plunging the alley into darkness.* * *I hear footsteps as the stranger seems to retreat back into the alley.* *8:05Anakin Jared *Looks at you then back* *8:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Knocks over an empty trash can, and crawls into it.* I'm going to stay here. *Curls up, and starts fluffing up my dense fur to warm up and get dry.* *8:08Anakin Jared *Looks at the torn up papers* Well... crap... I was curious for more. *8:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI'm sure he'll come back. We can probably wait. *Want to come in or are you walking back? *8:09Anakin JaredIn there....? *8:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZOnly big trash can I could find that wouldn't cave in from rust and weathering. Cardboard boxes won't do crap in this downpour. *Mumbles when I'm finished grooming myself, and my snout nestles into my tail.* *8:11Anakin JaredIs that really the only option of a place to rest...? *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *8:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZToo lazy to find another ... *Dozes off from exhaustion.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *8:16Anakin Jared *Enters trash can as well, sighing* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *8:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *While Anakin is sidled up in the makeshift shelter, the small child from a little while ago steps out, and gently sets out two bowls of food next to it. He smiles fondly at Anakin for a bit, before quickly retreating, feet splashing through puddles.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *8:21Anakin Jared *Lifts up head, surprised expression* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *8:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The child abruptly comes back, and puts the food bowls under the lid of the trash can to keep them from getting wet, and then retreating again.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *8:29Anakin Jared *Eats my bowl of food* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *8:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm watching a speedpaint of someone drawing all 721 pokemon. Sorry for pauses. >>") *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *8:43Anakin Jared(It's fine. I'm distracted.) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *8:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The next day, I bolt awake, and crawl out of the trash can. I groom and wash my fur for a bit, then I notice the bowl of food next to our 'shelter'.* *8:45Anakin Jared *Asleep, ate my bowl clean* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *8:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Holy shit I love this speedpainter.) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *9:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Quietly eats the food in my bowl, before comfortably laying down in the trash can lid and grooming my fur again to make sure it's free from grime from the trash.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *9:06Anakin Jared *Asleep* *9:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *When I feel content, I walk over and nudge Anakin.* *9:07Anakin Jared *Opens eyes* *9:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWe actually never formally introduced ourselves, now that I think about it. What an adventure we've had. *Name's Asmodium. Asmo, for short. *Tugs off my handkerchief and fluffs up the fur around the area where it chafed.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *9:35Anakin JaredMine's Anakin. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *9:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Twitches an ear when I hear footsteps, and I turn around to see the small, blind child walking out from the alley.* *9:42Anakin JaredHe's the one who brought the bowls of food for us. *9:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Smiles slightly.* Sweet kid. *9:47Anakin Jared *Nods in agreement* *9:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He walks over, and sits down next to us. All he says is:* "Sorry." *9:48Anakin JaredHm? Huh? *9:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Twitches my tail .* About yesterday, or ... ? * *He mumbles softly.* "Yesterday." *9:49Anakin JaredWell, at least no ones seriously hurt. *Thank you very much for the food. *9:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He smiles.* "Welcome." *"Doesn't like people. Kills people, he does. Didn't kill you. That's good." *He quietly twiddles his thumbs as he speaks, a sad look on his face.* * *Flinches, then looks at Anakin, hackles starting to spike up.* *9:59Anakin Jared *Looks at Asmo, concerned expression* *10:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The kid doesn't say anything else, arms pressed stiff in their position on his lap.* * *He twiddles his thumbs slowly, before just halting entirely.* *10:04Anakin Jared *Says nothing, with a worried expression* *10:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... What should we do? *10:12Anakin JaredComfort him the best we can...? *10:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A blast explodes the wall only a few feet from us, molten brick crumbling and disintegrating from the impact.* * *Another fiery blast fires directly at us, and the child opens his eyes, revealing the glassy orbs, and a pale green shield materializes in front of us, cancelling out the impact of the blast.* * *Thr kid looks at us, his form now seeming to have gone from child-like to that of a teenager.* "Go." *He snarls.* * *Sprints off.* *10:18Anakin Jared *Runs off* *10:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Eventually gets to Anakin.* What was that?! *10:22Anakin JaredMy guess is as equal as yours. *10:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A familiar, intricately-pattern green aura ribbon lashes out from behind us, and fires a massive green blast.* * *Leaps onto the wall of a building and I bound up until I reach the roof.* * *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Looks around for Anakin, before leaping onto the next building when the roof I'm on starts caving in.* *8:57Anakin Jared *Running at ground level beneath you* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *9:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Looks around, searching for the blind kid.* * *A fiery blast engulfs the building I'm on, and I promptly leap off the building, land on a deck, and keep hurtling down until I land on the ground.* *9:15Anakin Jared *Rolls to the side, avoiding the inflamed building* *9:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Frantic, I quickly scan the area, and I see the familiar purple and white sweater on a teenager curled up on the rapidly scorching asphalt.* * *I bound over, morph to my Pseudan form, and scoop them up. I start retreating East.* *9:20Anakin Jared *Looks around, then briefly spots you* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *9:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Glimpses Anakin, and motions for him to come on.* *9:29Anakin Jared *Pads on all 4s to you* *9:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Gently sets down the unconscious teenager. He's covered in burns, stray bitemarks, and jagged pieces of pale green aura stuck in his skin in various places like glass.* Damn. *9:32Anakin JaredClues on what just happened in a span of 5 minutes?! *(PM, btw. I want to tell you my next deviant I'm going to try to upload.) *(Actually, should I not spoil it.) *9:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZJerks exposed for doing mass murder of an entire city and now almost killed a kid. That's what. *(It's up to you.) *9:37Anakin JaredWe need a safe place for him *9:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Glares at the destruction, my left eye blazing cyan with raw anger.* *(Should I refrain from swearing in this Role-Play? xD) *9:42Anakin Jared(Why am I imagining your pseudo talking like Samuel L Jackson?) *9:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hm? :-T) *9:44Anakin Jared(Swearing like him.) *9:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I don't swear much, but when I do it's a lot. :-P) *9:44Anakin Jared("I HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING JERKS IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING CITY.") *9:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(In real life I never do it. :-T) *("BITCH HOW DARE YOU FUCK WITH THIS CHILD UNDER MY WATCH YOU DICK.") *(Ah, screw it. I'll do it just for this one time, maybe. :-P) *Anakin, you take him. To a river or well or pond or something. I ... *Looks at the destruction--the rippling green ribbons of skulls, blasting everything. Fire everywhere.* I'm going to, well ... Let's just say these fuckers need a life lesson. *9:47Anakin JaredWhoa, whoa, whoa, can you even handle them? *9:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Gives him a half-smile, half-smirk, but doesn't say anything.* *9:51Anakin Jared....oh boy... alright. *9:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Leaps off in a blur. Meanwhile, the blind teen is starting to come to.* *" ... What ... ?" *9:55Anakin Jared *Carries him in arms, anthro, walks down the path, away from the chaos, to find a pond or a river* *9:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Where did the blue cat go ... ?" *9:58Anakin JaredTo fight them. *10:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He groans slightly, grimacing. He shuffles around a bit, his burns getting aggravated as a result of this.* "Hurts ... " *10:06Anakin Jared *Comes up to a sizable pond* Don't move *10:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He whimpers, as if he was on the verge of crying from the constant rippling of pain. Distant explosions and crashing is heard quite a way off.* *10:17Anakin Jared *Sets him down* *10:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He mumbles soft, jumbled, delirious thanks, and lays down right there in the cold water and sleeps.* * *Abruptly, a figure is spiraling through the air above, and lands in the water with a massive splash.* *10:21Anakin Jared *Gets in between the kid and the figure* *10:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The spot where the figure landed bubbles for a bit, before starting to boil entirely. Then steam evaporating from the water.* * *A white-haired humanoid with black highlights and blazing red eyes erupts from the water, and stares st Anakin hard, before bolting off like a comet back into the battle.* *10:25Anakin Jared...holy hell.. *10:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Are you still logging this, mew?) * *The water's no longer cold and fresh. It's along the lines of a simmering cauldron now.* * *The kid whimpers. The aura glass shards now dissipating, leaving bleeding cuts and slashes behind.* *10:30Anakin Jared(I'm going to, don't worry.) *10:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm seriously going to do stuff with these logs. Way tok good to pass up the opportunity.) *(too*) *10:32Anakin Jared(Ooooh, I'm interested to hear.) *10:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Eventually, two figures slam into the water simultaneously, brawling viciously, and the water starts foaming from the rapid activity, and eventually boiling.* *Anakin Jared(Ah.) * *Picks up the child, and goes off to find another water source* *5:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A familiar, red-eyed face bursts out of the water, hair bristling like the hackles of an angry dog, eyes blazing. Another face pops up, one with slithers of cracks across his face like a magma on a volcano. They both clash into each other again.* *5:59Anakin Jared *Stops and turns back to look at them* *5:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The cracked-faced one hooks onto the other figure, and throws him onto the river bank. He catches a glimpse of Anakin and the kid, and he bursts after them.* * *Eventually, I fly into the scene and slam into the assailant, dunking him back into the water.* *What are you doing?! *Fixes my cyan and navy blue gaze onto Anakin.* *6:06Anakin JaredAbout to take him to another pond, they just landed by us! *6:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAbout to? Just go! *Flings myself into the arriving, green-aura figure with the skulls.* *6:12Anakin Jared *Picks up the boy and continues to run off* *6:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Didn't you already pick him up? xD Did you drop him? :-P) *(Not bashing you, but still. :-P) *6:15Anakin Jared(I shouldn't said that I layed him on a tree or something) *6:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Meh.) *(Also should've* laid*-- *shot for grammar nazi.*) *6:16Anakin Jared(Meth is good for le soul.) *6:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I said meh, not meth.) *(Anyway. xD) * *Proceeds to get thrown several miles away by a certain crack-faced fighter.* *6:22Anakin Jared *Dashing through the sn-woods* *6:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The green skull figure calmly lands in front of Anakin, fury poorly contained due to the various ribbons of aura swirling behind him.* * *He holds up one hand in a gesture indicating: "Give it to me.". He points to the injured child.* *6:24Anakin JaredGo to hell. *Turns around and runs back* *6:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Two ribbons tear off after him, and surround Anakin as a warning.* *6:27Anakin Jared *Covers child with tail, snarling* *6:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The kid whimpers, and squirms a little. The skulls lining all through the ribbons bite and snap menacingly.* *"Give him to me, fox." *The figure says outright, stepping forward several paces.* *6:29Anakin JaredOver my corpse... *6:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Insubordination. Oh, I'll see to it that your cadaver is disposed of properly, albeit it shouldn't be, anyway." *The skulls light up with green energy now.* *( http://prntscr.com/b5r49x ) * *The red-eyed Pseudo from earlier blasts into the green-skull one, and they start brawling like bloody animals, the assailed seeming to completely disregard his prior formality to bite and claw and attack like a rapid dog.* * *Despite this interruption, the ribbons do not leave Anakin's sight, just concentrating their energy.* *6:38Anakin Jared *Attempts to repulse them away with powers* *6:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The red-eyed Pseudo ends up getting flung into the ring with Anakin, slamming into the walls of ribbons as if it were a brick wall. He looks at Anakin, quizzical.* *6:40Anakin Jared *Runs off with the child* *6:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The green Pseudo, now having sustained severe injuries upon his face--the most major a large gash stretching across his face, lashes out and grabs Anakin with the ribbons,* *(The ribbons didn't break, meow.) *6:46Anakin Jared *Tries to struggle free* *6:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Its extremely apparent that the Pseudo is trying to keep his composure, but is fighting a losing battle--his breathing is heavy and ragged, and his eyes glare fiercely right into Anakin's eyes.* *"What do you need this child for exactly, fox?" *6:52Anakin Jared *Just replies with growling* *6:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"It is impolite not to answer properly, do you not know?" *The ribbons tighten their grip. The blind child clutched in Anakin's arms yelps and struggles.* * * *(Dammit.) * *Meanwhile, I'm feebly flying towards the battle scene, unable to go any faster due to fatigue and injury.* *6:57Anakin JaredQuit it! You'll injure him! *6:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"I will heal him once he is in my possession, fox. But, since you just so happen to be holding him captive, he receives injury." *His eyes blaze leaf-green.* *7:00Anakin JaredCaptive?? I'm trying to keep him safe! *And give me a reason to trust you to heal him? *7:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The main ribbon holding Anakin in place takes the shape of a green anaconda, and it tightens its grip even more.* *"I have healed him once before. So, it will be nothing but a simple procedure. You are making it worse both for yourself and him." * *The cracked-faced Pseudo slowly flies in. The red-eyed Pseudo snarls at him for a second, but is ignored.* * *The kid struggles even more, before stopping, out of breath. His previous cuts and injuries are starting to open up again, and the burns look even worse than before.* *7:05Anakin Jared *Drops him* Fine, fine! *7:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The ribbon releases Anakin, and the anaconda-shaped appendage gently wraps around the child and puts him at the green Pseudo's side.* *"Thank you for your compliance, fox. After such an arduous conflict ... " * *He turns to the red-eyed Pseudo, still trapped in the ring of skulls.* * *The red-eyed Pseudo fixes his gaze onto Anakin, as if fixating on potential help, but he drops the stare almost immediately.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The ribbons slowly rotate around the Pseudo, before abruptly slamming themselves shut over him, and crushing him half to death. After about three seconds, they drop his bloodied, broken body onto the forest floor.* *"Another nuisance had to be disposed of. We will be leaving, now. Farewell, fox." *Both the crack-faced Pseudo and the green Pseudo slowly walk off, the child now teetering by their side, occasionally looking back at Anakin sadly.* *7:20Anakin Jared...damn it... *7:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Lands right when they're out of sight.* What happened ... ? *Surveys the scene with distraught and fatigue.* *7:23Anakin JaredThe green one is batshit ruthless. *7:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sits down, and pulls Anakin to sit, too.* Tell me the whole story. I was several fucking miles away thanks to a lava-wielding dick. *Anakin JaredThe green landed in front of us, blocked off our escape router and threatened to crush me and the child unless if I gave the child to him. *7:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWhy the Hell does he need the kid to begin with? *7:30Anakin JaredNo idea. *7:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZPoor kid. And what sucks is that both of them didn't seem to run out of energy at ALL. How they do it is beyond me. They could attack and defend any time they want while we have to wait. * *Looks at the body of the red-eyed Pseudo.* Sorry, Kassiden. *I mumble half to myself apologetically to the corpse.* *7:33Anakin JaredWhat action should we take right now? *7:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(http://prntscr.com/b5rje0 ) *Just, rest, I guess. *Lays down.* * *Morphs into my cat form.* *7:42Anakin Jared(Awww.) *( https://youtu.be/xrfQSr-SznI?t=945 This voice... I'm going to use it for a future OC.) *6:02Anakin Jared *Running a claw on a tree* *6:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Curled up on the forest floor.* * *Quietly addressing Kassiden's injuries, after realizing that he wasn't even dead yet.* *6:04Anakin Jared *Looks at both of them* *6:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I just realized that he was crushed NEARLY to death, but not totally. Just clarifying. >>") *6:05Anakin Jared(I didn't notice he even came .-.) *6:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pfft.) * *Looks at Anakin.* *6:09Anakin JaredWho's he? *6:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZName's Kassiden. I called him up earlier to help fight. One of the strongest Pseudos, but even he couldn't beat our current issue at hand. *6:11Anakin JaredIs he going to be alright...? *6:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZNot sure. * *Kassiden lets out a barely audible groan.* He's stubborn as all Hell, though. *6:17Anakin Jared(I was rocking in my headset so much, that is flew off and slammed into my speakers. *6:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(HAH.) *6:17Anakin Jaredit*) *Should I look in the city for abandoned food and medical equipment? *6:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYes, thank you. But, be careful. *Need a helper or something? *6:20Anakin JaredI can take care of myself. *6:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Smirks, then chuckles.* Alrighty. Good luck, meow. *6:23Anakin Jared *Pads back on all 4s to the city* *6:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Gently lays my head on Kassiden's side after cleaning up his injuries, watching Anakin leave.* *6:27Anakin Jared *After minutes of padding, arrives back to the shitty* *(Will be the opposite of godspeed, cooking something.) *6:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(You arrived back to the shitty. XDD) *6:36Anakin Jared *Enters the middle school.* (Afk.) *6:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Alrighty, meow.) *7:12Anakin Jared(Freaking hell, back.) *7:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Meow.( *7:15Anakin Jared(Orange wanted me to stay in place while rubbing himself on me with ticks for over 10 minutes straight) *(Yeahhellno.) *7:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Rats scurry about the neglected school freely.* * *10:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Alrighty.) *(You know where we left off?) *10:20Anakin Jared(Yes. do you?) *10:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yep.) * *The school was desolate. Painted walls long faded to near unsaturated dullness. Rat skulls littered the tile floors and ripped apart carpeting, along with crumpled up balls of paper and dead bugs.* *10:24Anakin Jared *Walks down the hallway, searching for the cafeteria* *10:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Small rustling from rats scurrying out of overflowing trash cans pervade the near silence, their claws clicking very softly across the tile.* *10:28Anakin Jared *Looks for a rat to claim as prey, sniffing one out* *10:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The sound of a trash can being knocked over is heard a little ways out of the cafeteria.* *10:30Anakin Jared *Goes to the sound, padding to the source* *10:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He just catches sight of a black, red-orange cracked tail flicking out of sight across a corner.* *10:32Anakin Jared *Comes closer to it* *10:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He sees the shadowed silhouette of a human-like figure, sitting in a quadrapedal stance, cracks of glowing red, orange, yellow, and white flickering throughout its body. It whips its head around to Anakin, lets out a hissy snarl, and rushes away, bipedal, hos tail flicking.* *10:34Anakin Jared *Pounces it* *10:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Zhis* * *It escapes and is out the door.* * *Quiet, but dragging, stumbly footsteps are heard in another hall.* *10:38Anakin Jared *Investigates where the footsteps are coming from* *10:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *It's the familiar, blind child. Except in his teenager-like state. He looks even worse than he did before, and excessive damage had been done to the point where it seemed he shouldn't even be moving. One of his eyes appears to have been gouged out, leaving an empty socket. His empty, unseeing gaze catches in Anakin's direction briefly, tears spilling out, before he drops dead away onto the floor.* * *A crow swoops down from some exposed rafters, and hops around the body, squawking.* *10:43Anakin Jared(...well... that was unexpected.) * *Goes to the body and shoos the crow away, with a surprised and shocked expression* *10:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(G.G. But poor kid.) *10:45Anakin Jared("I sue the killer!" *Remembers that I'm in a abandoned town* "***k") *10:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *There are streaks and trails of blood behind him. Death seems to have been traumatic injuries and blood loss. Possibly internal damage as well.* *10:46Anakin Jared(This is worrying me... http://prnt.sc/b8469y ) *I need to tell Asmo... *10:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Then there are familiar bite marks. Burns, bullet holes. Slashes.* *(Regsvr32? ... You know that system32 folder in your computer that you absolutely CANNOT touch? I think it's that.) *10:48Anakin Jared(Yeah, and that messages comes up per start up of the computer since the virus is raping everything in it. :) *10:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *By now the crow came back, with friends. They're all squawking and trying to pull Anakin's tail.* *10:49Anakin Jared(Why can't there be a defensive virus that kills offensive viruses?) *10:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(The only place I know is kind of like that is actual virus illnesses.) *10:50Anakin Jared *Jumps back against the wall, crushing the crow* *10:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Zare* * *They squawk louder, some of them trying to swoop in for the kid, while others continued their harrassment.* *10:53Anakin Jared *Grabs a crow and stores it in my mouth, fangs penetrating and killing it* * *Runs out* *10:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The previous silhouette creeps out, and takes the kid's body and scurries away.* * *Meanwhile, I'm sleeping, my head resting on Kassiden's side.* *10:57Anakin Jared *Arrives back to you both, dropping the dead crow, panting* *10:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Blinks awake, staring at Anakin with wide blue eyes.* What happened? *10:59Anakin JaredTHE KID'S DEAD. *11:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWHAT. *Scrambles up.* * *Kassiden groans softly but doesn't say anything beyond ta *that* *11:00Anakin JaredTHEY TORTURED HIM TO DEATH *11:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZFUCK. *KILL THEM! *Morphs into a Pseudo.( *(Are you logging this, meow?) *11:03Anakin Jared(I'm going to, don't worry.) *ASMO, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. *We need to freshen up and recover first *11:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(//freshen up) *(//sprays perfume everywhere) * *Sits down and looks like I'm on the verge of tears about the kid.* *11:05Anakin Jared(*Puts on old spice*) *11:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD *Paints his face with makeup before running away.*) *11:07Anakin Jared( http://www.laughaton.com/uploads/images/12105-Why-you-little.jpg ) *11:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Looks at the crow Anakin brought in.* *11:12Anakin JaredThat's all I could bring, it's friends wasn't very happy. *11:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Pokes Kassiden.* Time to eat. * *He growls savagely before rolling over, huffing.* *... Guess not. *11:14Anakin JaredHow's he doing? *11:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI cleaned him up and used stuff like moss and other things to help clean up his injuries. And I had to put some bones back in place and make braces with sticks and cobwebs. Arduous. *Now I had to shove him onto a bed of moss and an old picnic blanket I found. *11:20Anakin JaredThat doesn't sound easy *11:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHe weighs more than I do and he was growling like I was about to stab him. *Believe me when I say it's damn hard to keep him quiet when I had to put some of his bones back in place. * *Methodically tears off the feathers of the crow, and shoves the downy feathers under the picnic blanket along with the moss.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:27Anakin JaredI can guess. *(Sorry for late reply, watching up messed up stuff, PM if you want to know.) *11:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Bites off a large chunk of the crow, and quietly eats.* *11:30Anakin Jared *Lays on the tree, resting* *11:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden is sleeping quietly, his frown seeming to have disappeared and he looks like he's actually deep in sleep.* *11:34Anakin Jared *Sighs, closing eyes while laying on tree* *11:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Looks up, and sees a silhouette rippled with red-orange cracks saunter by, the limp body of the kid under its arm.* ... OI. * *Bolts up and gives chase as it snarls and runs off.* *11:38Anakin Jared *Gets up, alarmed, catches sight of you charging at the silhouette* *11:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Tries to leap up and jump onto its back, but it turns sharply and I have to stabilize myself before continuing after it.* * *I leap again, this time my claws catching onto its lower back, and I swipe onto it, clubbing its head until it trips and throws the kid aside to fight.* * *It blasts a fiery ball at me, and I duck out of the way. It manages to swoop down and geab the kid before running again. I chass after it again.* *grab* *chase* *11:42Anakin Jared *Stays with Kassiden* * *10:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(A+ ) **Continues to chase the figure, and I briefly screech to a halt.* Anakin just leave Kassiden alone, he'll be fine! **Then goes back and tries to catch up.* *10:43Anakin JaredIf you're so sure! *Pads off to join the chase with Asmo* *10:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Flanks the running silhouette on his right, and it lashes another fireball at me. It catches fire near a tree, and, fearing a forest fire, I skid through a grassless, sandy patch to send a wave of sand into the flames, buffering it.* **I try to lash forward again, my claws very nearly hitting the kid, and then I give a final leap of faith into the running figure's side. We both go toppling several meters through the woods until we reach a clearing.* *10:52Anakin Jared(HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, OMG.) *10:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hm?) *10:53Anakin Jared( http://prntscr.com/b8xqcc ) *10:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I thought he was trying to say 'fight'.) **Pins down the escapee, and I het a good look at him. It's the crack-faced fighter with the magma and fire. He snarls at me.* *10:55Anakin Jared(Remember my god awful lag? I somehow ticked off a guy while red barring XDDD) **Bites the escapee's legs* *10:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(HAHAH.) **He snarls and kicks at Anakin, the cracks on his legs glowing more intensely.* *"WHAT." *He finally yells out.* "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" *10:59Anakin Jared*Snaps on his legs again* *11:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I keep my claws afixed at his neck.* **He kicks at Anakin again, struggling, before he gives up, breathing heavy.* "What do you want from me?!" *Why do you need the kid? *11:03Anakin JaredWhy did you KILL the kid? *11:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"I DIDN'T! I swear! I didn't see the kid until I saw him dead on the floor. I was going to go dr--" *He abruptly shuts up, interrupting himself.* *Well? *Morphing into my Pseudan form, I keep long blue energy claws on his neck.* *"I didn't kill him. I don't slash and cut. I burn stuff. But even so I DID NOT do ANY damage to this kid." *11:06Anakin JaredHow can we be so sure? *11:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*He looks down, scowling. Not saying anything.* **I stare st the kid, staring especially hard at the burns.* *... *at* **I sigh when I remember how sweet the kid was, and grief gives way to anger.* *You LYING son of a CUNT. *I lash my hand up and plunge it barely a centimeter from the base of his head, watching him flinch.* **The energy claws barely graze his skin, and he stares at us.* *" ... Fine. I had to do damage to him. But I didn't want to. I don't know what made this kid so special to /him/. I just had to follow him. I'm only a crony." *"He did ... Everything else. And I had to watch the kid cry and plead for mercy." *11:17Anakin JaredWho's "he"? *11:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... Anakin. He means HIM. Am I right? *Stares at the pinned accomplice.* *"I don't know what's with him. He's remorseless despote that mask." *despite* *"He seems formal. Prim. Contained. But, he's cold." *11:25Anakin JaredHow long have you worked with him? *11:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Too long." **I feel something coming, almost like am earthquake, and I quickly bound back, releasing him.* *11:30Anakin JaredYou trust him, Asmo? *11:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*He just lays there, confused at first, but then abruptly a familiar green vine bolts out of the ground just next to his neck and wraps around it, threatening to suffocate him.* "Shame. You were an amiable partner to work with. Traitor." *The familiar voice pipes up, and he comes out from the woods a little ways off.* *"Well, well, well. Some familiar faces. How coincidental. Coincidental to meet such trash again." *He stares at the kid's curled up body, and at the former ally he's currently choking out.* **Growls, left eye starting to blaze cyan.*